warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Farnpelz (DC)
|nament=Junges: Schüler: Krieger: |namenl=unbekannt Farnpfote (Brackenpaw) Farnpelz (Brackenfur) |Familien=Mutter: Schwestern: Bruder: Gefährtin: Töchter: Sohn: |Familiem=Frostfell Rußpelz, Lichtherz Dornenkralle Ampferschweif Rußpfote, Honigpfote, Mohnpfote, Lilykit, Seedkit Maulwurfpfote |Mentor=Graustreif, Feuerstern (inoffiziell) |Schüler=Bernsteinpelz (zeitweise), Weißflug, Distelpfote, Tigerheart (zeitweise), Eispfote (zeitweise) |lebend=''In die Wildnis, Feuer und Eis, Geheimnis des Waldes, Vor dem Sturm, Gefährliche Spuren, Stunde der Finsternis, Feuersterns Mission, Mitternacht, Mondschein, Morgenröte, Sternenglanz, Dämmerung, Sonnenuntergang, Der geheime Blick, Fluss der Finsternis, Verbannt, Zeit der Dunkelheit, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Hollyleaf's Story, Mistystar's Omen, Das Herz eines Kriegers}} '''Farnpelz' (Original: Brackenfur) ist ein langbeiniger, goldener, braun getigerter Kater mit einer Narbe an der Flanke und bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Auftritte Staffel 1 ''In die Wildnis :Farnjunges, Maisjunges, Dornenjunges und Rußjunges werden von Narbengesicht entführt. Sie werden allerdings nicht namentlich genannt. Als Gelbzahn, Feuerpfote und ein paar andere Katzen die Jungen retten, erklärt ein Krieger, ein goldbraunes Junges habe eine böse Verletzung am Ohr. Man weiß aber nicht, ob damit Dornenjunges oder Farnjunges gemeint ist. Man denkt jedoch, dass Dornenjunges gemeint ist, denn es heißt "das kleine Junge" und da Farnjunges früher zum Schüler ernannt wird, geht man von Dornenjunges aus. Feuer und Eis :Feuerherz denkt bei Farnpfotes Ernennung zum Schüler, dass er sicherlich einfacher auszubilden ist als Rußpfote. Er trainiert gemeinsam mit seiner Schwester Rußpfote, um ein Krieger zu werden. Sein Mentor Graustreif hat aber nicht viel Zeit für ihn, da er es wichtiger findet, sich heimlich mit Silberfluss zu treffen. Als Rußpfote schließlich am Donnerweg verletzt wird und ihre Ausbildung zur Kriegerin nicht beenden kann, übernimmt Feuerherz, obwohl er nicht darum gebeten wird, Farnpfotes Ausbildung, da seine eigene Schülerin, Rußpfote, nun aufgrund ihrer Behinderung eine Ausbildung zur Heilerin bei Gelbzahn macht und Graustreif sich kaum um seinen Schüler kümmert. So übernimmt Feuerherz die Aufgabe des Mentors für Farnpfote. Feuerherz mag den ernsthaften Schüler sehr gern. Geheimnis des Waldes :Er verdient sich seinen Kriegernamen ''Farnpelz, weil er den DonnerClan vor einem Überfall des SchattenClans und des WindClans, die Braunschweif töten wollen, warnt. Er holt auch Gelbzahn, die bei den Schlangenfelsen ist, damit sie Silberfluss helfen kann, die ihre Jungen bekommt. ''Vor dem Sturm :''Folgt Gefährliche Spuren :Farnpelz will gern Mentor von Schneejunges werden, wenn er so weit ist. Feuerherz verspricht ihm, mit Blaustern darüber zu reden. Als herauskommt, dass Schneejunges taub ist und niemals ein Krieger werden kann und schließlich von einem Habicht gefangen wird, ist das ein schwerer Schlag für Farnpelz. Er und Wieselpfote folgen dem Habicht, obwohl dies aussichtslos ist, um seine Mutter zu beruhigen. Kurze Zeit später kehrt Farnpelz niedergeschlagen mit Wieselpfote zurück. :Blaustern ernennt ihn schließlich nach Feuerherz' Vorschlag zum Mentor von Bernsteinpfote, obwohl dies eigentlich Sandsturm zustehen würde, doch Feuerherz hat Angst davor, dass Tigerstern, der Vater von den beiden neuernannten Schülern, Rache planen könnte, und dass Sandsturm dann etwas passiert. Stunde der Finsternis :Feuerstern traut Dunkelstreif nicht und gibt Farnpelz die Aufgabe, ein Auge auf den dunklen Kater zu haben. Farnpelz folgt ihm auf Schritt und Tritt. Dunkelstreif gelingt es jedoch, ihn abzuschütteln, indem er behauptet, er müsse sein Geschäft erledigen und dann heimlich verschwindet. Er trifft sich mit Schwarzfuß, dem Stellvertreter des SchattenClans. Ampferjunges folgt ihm und da Dunkelstreif verhindern will, dass sie etwas erzählt, füttert er sie mit Todesbeeren. Als Farnpelz erzählt bekommt, was los ist, entschuldigt er sich vielmals bei Feuerstern, da er ja eigentlich bei Dunkelstreif hätte bleiben sollen. Farnpelz ist sehr besorgt, als Bernsteinpfote verschwindet. Special Adventure ''Feuersterns Mission :''Folgt Staffel 2 ''Mitternacht :Er stellt Patrouillen zusammen und geht dabei zusammen mit seiner neuen Schülerin Weißpfote auf Patrouille. Mondschein :Als die Waldkatzen herausfinden, dass die Monster der Zweibeiner Bäume ausreißen und den Wald zerstören, begibt sich Feuerstern zum Territorium des SchattenClans, um mit Schwarzstern zu reden. Farnpelz ist einer der vier Krieger, welche der Anführer mitnimmt, um in das Territorium einzudringen. Jedoch kommt es kurz darauf zum Kampf. Farnpelz kämpft dort gegen einen grauen Kater. Als Feuerstern den Kampf stoppt, hört Farnpelz sofort auf, zu kämpfen. :Später will Weißpfote ihre verschwundenen Eltern, Wolkenschweif und Lichtherz, suchen. Sie bittet Farnpelz, ihr Training ausfallen zu lassen, um sie suchen zu dürfen. Feuerstern kommt hinzu und stimmt ihm zu, dass es zu gefährlich sei, allein durch den Wald zu laufen und schickt beide hinaus zum Jagen, sodass sie unterwegs Ausschau nach ihren Eltern halten kann. Morgenröte :Als Eichhornpfote und Brombeerkralle das Ersatzlager bei den Sonnenfelsen erreichen, kommt er ihnen mit Ampferschweif entgegen. Er sagt, er hätte nicht damit gerechnet, sie noch einmal zu sehen. Er faucht ihren Begleiter Sturmpelz an. :Auf der Großen Reise rettet er Riedjunges vor einem Adler. Ampferschweif versorgt seine Wunden und man merkt, dass sie eine große Zuneigung gegenüber dem älteren Krieger empfindet. Sternenglanz :Farnpelz kommt Ampferschweif näher. Feuerstern trägt ihm und Brombeerkralle auf, die neuen Grenzen zu erneuern und teilt ihn als Wache ein. Außerdem fragt er Ampferschweif, ob sie nur mit ihm auf die Jagd geht. Als er weg ist, schwärmt Ampferscheif von ihm. Dämmerung :Da Graustreif weg ist, halten viele ihn für einen würdigen Zweiten Anführer. Obwohl Amperscheif ihm erst noch nichts von den Jungen erzählt, verhält er sich ihr gegenüber sehr führsorglich. Seine und Ampferschweifs Junge werden während des Dachsangriffs geboren. Sonnenuntergang :Seit dem Dachsangriff ist er fast nur bei Ampferschweif und seinen vier Jungen in der Kinderstube. Und sorgt sich um sie, da er nicht will, dass sie sich überfordert. Bei der Wahl zum Zweiten Anführer wankt Feuerstern zwischen Farnpelz und Brombeerkralle. Wobei er sich jedoch schon fast für Farnpelz entschieden hat, da er mehr Erfahrung als Brombeerkralle hat. Seine Wahl fällt jedoch auf Brombeerkralle, nachdem Blattsee Feuerstern von einer Vision erzählt hat. In jener Version sieht Blattsee das DonnerClan-Lager, geschützt von Brombeerranken, dessen Stacheln sichelartig gebogen sind, wie es bei Katzenkrallen der Fall ist. Dadurch kommt ihr die Erleuchtung, dass "Brombeer-Krallen" das Lager und den Clan schützen würden und dass Brombeerkralle der vom SternenClan erwählte Zweite Anführer ist und nicht Farnpelz. Staffel 3 Der geheime Blick :Seine Jungen Honigjunges, Rußjunges, Mohnjunges und Maulwurfjunges sind zu Schülern ernannt worden. Maulwurfpfote tritt jedoch nicht auf und verstirbt. Er wird außerdem Mentor von Distelpfote, als diese lieber Kriegerschülerin als Heilerschülerin werden will. Fluss der Finsternis :Er ist dabei, als Rußpfote von der Himmelseiche stürzt, und ist sehr geschockt darüber, da er ihr Vater ist. Verbannt :Er trainiert oft mit seiner Schülerin Distelpfote. Und als Löwenpfote mit Aschenpelz trainiert bzw. kämpft, geht er zwischen die beiden und befiehlt ihnen auf zu hören, da der Kampf ziemlich echt aussah. Mistystar's Omen : }} thumb Mangas Rabenpfotes Abenteuer Das Herz eines Kriegers :Er gehört zu der Patrouille, die die Streuner auf der Farm bekämpfen. Zusammen mit Brombeerpfote führt er das Ablenkungskommando aus, indem sie die Hühner aufschrecken. Familie *Mutter: Frostfell *Schwestern: Rußpelz, Lichtherz *Bruder: Dornenkralle *Tante: Buntgesicht *Onkel: Rabenpfote, Borkenpelz *Cousinen: Sandsturm, Rauchfell, Buchenjunges, Lärchenjunges, Eispfote *Cousin: Aschenpelz, Spinnenbein, Weidenpfote, Birkenfall, Fuchspfote *Gefährtin: Ampferschweif *Töchter: Mohnpfote, Honigpfote, Rußpfote, Lilykit, Seedkit *Sohn: Maulwurfpfote *Enkelin: Cherrypaw *Enkel: Molepaw *Nichten: Weißflug, Amberkit *Neffen: Dewkit, Snowkit *Großnichten: Dovewing, Ivypool Sonstiges *In ''Feuer und Eis und Vor dem Sturm wird Farnpfote als hellbraun beschrieben. *In Mitternacht wird er als dunkelbraun beschrieben. *In Stunde der Finsternis wird er als rot beschrieben. Quellen en:Brackenfurfr:Poil de Fougèrecs:Kapradík Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Feuersterns Mission Charaktere Kategorie:Rabenpfotes Abenteuer Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Secrets of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Hollyleaf's Story Charaktere Kategorie:Mistystar's Omen Charaktere